Spirit Animals Junior High
by Dead Hearts of the Moon's Song
Summary: In the region of Nuyni, there's one school that rises above the rest. One school that everyone, yet no one, can get into. Follow a young girl's life in her adventures in Spirit Animals Junior High.
1. Prologue

**This is my new Spirit Animals story! I'm gonna try it out, and see how it goes, but I may abandon it depending on how many reviews it gets. SO REVIEW, MY PEOPLES!**

I opened my eyes to a warm light that flooded my room. I looked up at my bland, dark beige ceiling. I smiled as I remembered today, that was going to all change.

Today was my first day at Spirit Animals Junior High!

I quickly got up and checked the time out the window by checking the sun's position. I groaned as I realized I have gotten up an hour early. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!_ I thought to myself. All my old classmates have regular problems; they get up to late, they have annoying siblings, and their parents don't allow them to do anything at all.

Then there was me.

I get up to early and have nothing to do, I don't have any siblings to talk to, and my parents barely notice me, and let me do anything I want. Some people think I'm just living the life; but WRONG. All day, all night, I'm bored out of my mind. All I have is school; and let me tell you, everyone just loves summer, while I hate it. Nothing to do, nothing to do, nothing to DO! And when I ask my parents why they never talk to me, they just ignore me. Making the problem worse, in my opinion.

Not that I get any in this house.

Now that I'm done complaining to myself, I decided I should check my schedule once more, even if I've already memorized it.

6:50 - 7:55 - Defense with Weapons

8:00 - 9:05 - Martial Arts

9:10 - 10:15 - Connecting with your Animal

10:20 - 11:25 - Melee Weapons

11:30 - 12:15 - Lunch

12:20 - 1:25 - Defense without Weapons/Shields

1:30 - 2:35 - Intelligence

2:40 - 3:45 - Distance Weapons

I smiled at my schedule, reminded of my luck to get into this school. Well, half-way anyway. I checked the sun again, thinking at least half an hour had past. _55 minutes?_ I thought in exasperation. I fell back on my bed, sighing. This was going to be a long hour.

**I made this a short chapter so I can explain everything happening in the story. First, there's Tayia, the main character. Sorry I kinda like that name. :) Tayia lives in Nuyni, which is a combination of each region; most people live in the center, but the 4 separate corners are where they dwell outside. Then there's Spirit Animals High.**

**At least 300 people get into it each year; a select few in this region's growing inhabitants not based on riches nor personality. It's more a draw-out-of-the-hat. If you are in the 300 that are picked, you almost always get in; the school doesn't know why, but if you get into the picked, your chances of getting a spirit animal shoot up. You have to get a spirit animal your first year you get in, or you are excused from school; instead, you go into army school, which is for people who don't have a spirit animal. You have 4 chances to get a spirit animal; 5th grade, 6th grade, 7th grade, and 8th grade. You receive the Nectar of Ninani each year you go to school. **

**Anyway, there has always been a rivalry between Army School and Spirit Animals Junior High. They don't compete directly in any sport, but if you're picked to go to one school, you do anything to stop the other school from doing anything progressive. Some say that people who go to Army School are jealous of people who get spirit animals. Others say that people who get spirit animals think they're to good for people who don't. In any case, the schools hate each other's guts; even the teachers.**

**I hope you like this story; if you do, vote for this in the 'Which Story do you want more from' poll, right at the top of the page.**

**Thanks, and I hope you want to see more from this story! **


	2. Chapter 1 - Going to School

**Random chapter I decided to write. I really see potential in this story!**

As the hour finally draws to a close, I am dressed, showered, well-prepared, and all around ready for the school day to start. I start writing a long note to my parents about being excited for this (they were still asleep), but realizing they would never read the whole thing, I took a new piece of paper and wrote 'Bye' in big letters. Then, I was out the door.

Walking to school was really no big deal. It took about 15 minutes, and I saw some nervous faces walking to school along with me. I was comforted, that others felt the same ways I did; nervous. I knew it was selfish of me, but I didn't care anymore. As I walked to the school, a bigger and bigger crowd was made as we drew nearer and nearer to the dreaded school I had waited for so long. I wondered what spirit animal I would call. I wondered what I'd do if I didn't call one; I definitely didn't want to be like most of the people who don't call a spirit animal, sobbing and running offstage to their waiting parents' arms.

Well, I didn't have any parents to run to in this case.

I preoccupied myself with these sorts of thoughts as people quietly marched to school, to nervous to even chat with their friends. I realized that even the most troublesome of kids didn't try to crack a joke to break the everlasting silence.

Finally, but dreadfully, we arrived at the school, the windows shining, the walls newly painted green and gold (the school colors), and across the entrance gates were big words painted cursive the school colors. I was so awestruck with the beauty of this place, I didn't even notice the big words spelled out 'WELCOME 5TH GRADERS TO SAJH'.

I looked at the gates I had so longingly wanted to waltz into in a surprising, even to me, uncertain fashion. No one wanted to go first. I peeked over some kid's head as one of the most popular girls suddenly strutted into the building. Everyone knew she was now the most popular, sought-after girl. It happened each year. I frowned as suddenly, the crowd stampeded into the building, their confidence renewed, and I was carried along.

I fell as the crowd dispersed into the large room called The Entrance Hall; a hall any kid would die to go inside. There was a large stage at the front of the hall, and the chatter was loud. I could pick out bits and pieces of conversations;

"Wow, look how big this place is!"

"Look at the walls! They're covered with mirrors!"

"Who's that on the stage?"

As I listened to the banter, I felt like I was part of the conversation; like I actually fit in. Suddenly, there was someone yelling into a microphone, "QUIET!" Suddenly, the people of the room fell into silence.

The same voice said in a much more dignified tone, "Welcome, students, to Spirit Animals Junior High!"

There was a loud cheer after this, but the speaker didn't have to quiet them down again. The cheer quickly died out, and once again, the room was quiet.

I pushed myself to the front, so I could actually see the speaker. It was a tall man with a mustache and black-licorice hair. It gleamed in the light, as I realized this person was literally in the spotlight. His name tag said clearly, 'Principal Magpie'. I was surprised he didn't have a magpie on his shoulder; instead, he had a ferret, as well as a hawk, a tiger, and a seal.

He gave a long speech about the origin of the school, which I don't think anyone paid any attention to. Then, suddenly, he said "Now, I'll stop chatting; let's get to the calling!" Suddenly, everyone paid attention, rigidly staring at the green cloak who had appeared behind Principal Magpie.

The green cloak had a swan next to her, with flowing, strawberry blonde hair. "Hello, students." she said in a voice like sweet honey. "I am the school green cloak, but you can call me Junji. Now, starting with Yipol Abar..." The list went on and on, most students calling a spirit animal, while some ran off the stage, crying to their parents. Figures.

Finally, it was my turn. "Tayia Streizenvach." she called, and I walked up onto the stage nervously. She smiled at me, and I decided I liked this woman. "Receive the Nectar of Ninani." she said gently.

I took the gold glass in my hand, and carefully, tipped it upwards, so the nectar flowed down my throat. It tasted like honey, and toast, and warmth, and sunlight, and fireplaces, and... There were so many factors, I couldn't think of them all before the taste left my mouth and the golden glass was suddenly in Junji's hands again.

First, I saw nothing, and I heard a couple snickers from the cloud. As I was about to walk off the stage, disappointed, suddenly, a flash of light and the clap of thunder just... happened, I suppose, a beautiful snow leopard appeared.

The snow leopard was a light, but not pale, gray with black circles on its flank, and white inside the circles. My first instinct was to be scared, and back away, but the eyes of the creature beckoned me closer, and I obeyed. I softly touched the big cat's furry neck, and a bolt of lightning struck me. I almost fell back, but righted myself. I realized the bolt of lightning was not lightning at all, but rather the snow leopard's name; the name was Leasani. She was intense, that was for sure. But instead of staying onstage, I obediently turned to Junji for instructions.

Junji smiled warmly at me. "Congratulations, Tayia. You have called a snow leopard." I heard a loud cheer, and turned to the crowd to see the children, even the bullies, cheering for me. I stepped down with Leasani from the stage, and back into the crowd, my newly called animal giving me strength.

**Tayia calls her spirit animal; a snow leopard! What do you think about the story? Have any tips? Would you like to see it continue? READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Meeting Ythria in Period 1

**I've been updating on this story a lot because I LOVE IT! I promise, I'm not forgetting about my other ones. If you vote for them. :) **

**Anyway, thank you to Leopardess for reviewing. Keep them coming! And, without further adeu, (How do you even spell that? Tell me in your review) Here is chapter 2!**

The day after receiving my spirit animal was the real first day of school. The calling was just your application, basically. I was already at my first class, Defense with Weapons. In this class, like many others, on one side, there were desks, and on the other, fighting mats complete with dummies.

My teacher, Mr. Scaldron, is one of the few who didn't go to SAJH when he was little. He does have a spirit animal, though; a wildebeest.

Today, he mostly droned on about what we'd be doing this semester, as most of the class was falling asleep. Their spirit animals were, too. I, however, was eager for school. I listened attentively about what would happen, as Leasani sat under my desk, snoozing along. I smiled, as I didn't even need her for this class.

About half way through his speech, I looked around the classroom to see a average girl with glasses at the back, doing something in her notebook. I was in front of her, so I peeked behind myself to see this girl was drawing a parrot in magnificent detail. Suddenly, I thought the parrot came to life, jumped off the page, and squawked at me. I jumped back, and expected the class to laugh at me, or the Mr. Scaldron to get me in trouble, but my classmates were asleep and the teacher was so engrossed in his speech, I don't think even a lion's roar could get him out of his daze.

However, the girl behind me suddenly looked up. I realized she was drawing her spirit animal, and the real parrot was the culprit. I shrunk in embarrassment from the girl, and quickly turned around, back to the teacher. However, a few moments after, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I slowly turned around, and stared at the girl nervously. "Umm... Hi." I said slowly, uncertain of what she was going to say.

However, she smiled at me, and said "Hello." in a confident tone. "Sorry about Markipel. He likes to scare people." She chuckled, smoothing the parrot's rumpled feathers as he chirped in protest.

I smiled, now feeling more relaxed around this strange girl. "I'm Tayia." I said in a quiet voice.

"I'm Ythria." she said. "Nice to meet you." She tried to peek around my chair. "Where's your spirit animal?"

Suddenly, Leasani walked out from under the desk beside me, as if she'd been listening the whole time. "This is my snow leopard, Leasani." I softly introduced, proudly petting the big cat. Leasani purred, curling her tail around the desk leg.

She smiled. "Hello, Leasani. Nice to meet you." she said, again in that same strong, yet soft tone.

I turned my chair around to Ythria. "So, Ythria. I see you have drawing skills."

She tilted her head to the side. "Really?" she asked in interest. "No one's ever said that before. By the way," she said, suddenly whispering, "could you come home with me, and say that to my older sister? She said no one would ever compliment me." It seemed sad to me, but by the way Ythria seemed to hold back a loud laugh, I wondered if she took her sibling for granted.

"Sure." I said.

Ythria looked even more surprised. "Really? No one's ever been willing to do anything for me before." she said, her interest obviously sparking.

"Of course!" I chuckled. "I'm not rude, or anything." Suddenly I felt a little self-centered around this average girl. But, no; she wasn't really average to me anymore. Now, she was braver than me.

And suddenly, I heard a loud bell ring, that jolted everyone to their senses. I turned around. "Class DISMISSED!" Mr. Scaldron shouted, and shooed everyone out of the room.

I smiled and turned back to Ythria."See you around, I guess." I started to say, before realizing she was already gone. Sighing, I grabbed my things and pet Leasani, before I found a piece of paper on the ground.

Quickly, I picked it up, and it said 'See you later' in scribbled handwriting. I smiled at the wit, before shoving the paper into my pocket and joining the school out in the halls.

**And so Chapter 2 is finished. Read and Review for more Spirit Animals!**


	4. Chapter 3 - THE PLOT IS HERRRRRRRRE

**Just so you know, I am alive. Not just that. Also, I only think you read this if you review. So please review! *coughitboostsmyselfesteemcough* But seriously, it's nice to know if people are reading. So even if you have nothing to say, please read and review!**

I walked out of my class, intent on getting to my next class. I weaved through the crowd easily, no one noticing me. I got to my locker, then realized there wasn't much of a crowd. I frowned, then looked up.

Guess what I saw.

The popular girl. Her name turned out to be Jenia, and her spirit animal was named Pas, an anaconda. Everyone knew her name already; half of the boys had a crush on her. I got my things for my martial arts class, then closed my locker. I decided to ignore the commotion and go on my way, looking downward. I bumped into someone at the front of the crowd, and finally gave in and looked up.

There was Jenia, showing off her lower arm; I realized there, she had a snake tattoo!

I watched as Jenia bragged about the whole story over and over. _Really? _I thought in annoyance. However, there seemed to be some interest; some girls were cooing and ahhing. Another few were glaring and humphing. And the boys... well, almost all of them practically had hearts for eyes. Except for a couple; one had dark brown hair, glowing blue eyes, and a rottweiler next to him. The other one had blond hair instead, pale blue eyes, and a mountain lion next to him. For some reason, I felt tension between them; not even with heightened senses.

However, I mostly shrugged it off on walked right on by to my next class.

... (I'm sorry. That was terrible foreshadowing. *hits self*)

During lunch, I had no idea where to sit. Just watching over the huge cafeteria with food flying and fights about who's spirit animal was better. Looking over the immature place, I saw Ythria waving towards me. Running over toward her in relief, I glared around at the other people in the cafeteria. I was annoyed by all the sound.

Ythria smiled, Markipel by her side. "Hey! What do ya have for lunch?" she asked in a cheerful tone.

I opened by lunchbox to see a can of soup, crackers, and a banana. "Not much." I concluded, turning the lunch box towards her.

Ythria made a face. "Uhh... you may want to throw away those crackers." Looking into it, I saw the crackers had mold on it. Shuddering, I decided against my boxed meal. Instead, I got up to go get in line for school lunch. Ythria got up with me.

"Good idea." she said simply, which was a bit odd for such a creative girl.

After getting a piece of pizza, a cookie, and a non-rotten banana, we both sat down. "So, you're coming to my house after school?" she asked, just to make sure. She seemed... nervous. I didn't know why.

"Of course!" I said happily. Just when I started eating my food, the bell rang and I groaned. "See ya!" I said to her, running to get to my next class.

...

As I walk through the hallway, I see the two boys I saw earlier who seemed to not be charmed. I saw the brown haired boy yelling at the blond in annoyance, while the blond glared back at the brown haired boy.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" the brown haired boy yelled in anger and annoyance.

The other calmly said "What could I have done?"

"You could've broken into my locker using your dumb spirit animal!"

"Really? I don't see any damage done to it."

"Well... urm... you could've got into the office and gotten my passcode!"

"Anyone could've done that."

"Well it was most likely you!"

"Why couldn't it have been Jace?"

A tan haired boy on the side with a duck at his side looked terribly offended. "But why would I do it?" he asked.

"Don't worry, Jace. We all know it was him!"

"I still don't see why Jace couldn't have done it."

"Because he's nice!"

In unision, they both said/screamed "I'M TELLING MOM!" at the same time and stormed off to the office.

I frowned as I realized a boy on the side with black hair was recording the whole thing. With a raven at his side, he smirked and followed them to the office.

I sighed. _Probably siblings, _I thought to myself. I walked off to my next class, Defense w/o Weapons/Shields.

...

After school, as promised, I met up with Ythria. We met at the back of the school, by the gym.

"Come on." she whispered secretively, looking around. Looking at her quizzically, she just gave me a look that said _I'll talk about it later. _With that, she bent down, took the sewer lid, and opened it up. Shivering, Ythria got in first, then looked up at me when I got in. And by the Great Beasts, it smelled BAD! Clamping my nose, I climbed down the ladder after her. _Why do we have to go this way? _I thought in annoyance, but didn't question out loud, because I knew Ythria would just shush me, and I would also have a funny sounding voice.

As we got to the bottom, I saw a two feet wide concrete pathway on each side of a ten foot wide green-brown sewer river. There was another gray ladder on the other side. However, the most disturbing things were the bones of animals, floating down the river. But I followed Ythria trustingly, walking down the fairly wide pathway.

"My family's in hiding." she whispered, startling me. "We have been for a couple years. They decided it was time to send someone out into the world. After all, we were a big family of about 20 people, the eldest being 81, the youngest being a couple see... I don't even know why we were in hiding. It never got around to me. So I was the obvious choice... being that I couldn't spill all the secrets."

We quickly approached a dim light in the distance, relieving because I thought it may last forever. "That's them." she said. "They said if I brought someone home... they would reward me." She smiled a sad smile. "No one has rewarded me in a while." she said.

However, one question was nagging at me; _why would they want me? _

But as I got closer and closer, I got trapped. I knew this is the fate I made.

**CLIFFHANGER! Also, my longest chapter for this book! *cheers* But anyway, I thought I'd explain some of the characters to you;**

**Ythria - Girl - Black hair - Pale skin - Parrot - Markipel**

**Jenia - Girl - Strawberry blonde - Pale skin - Anaconda - Pas**

**Jace - Boy - Tan hair - Tan skin - Duck - Amber**

**Rickshien - Boy - Black hair - Pale skin - Raven - Reaper**

**Braden - Boy - Dark brown hair - Mildly tan skin - Rottweiler - Oil**

**Will - Boy - Blond hair - Mildly tan skin - Mountain Lion - Trepasin**

**Clears some things up? Okay. Anyway, hope you see a bit of the plot! I do like how it's turning out. But with school and all my homework, I may not have time to stick to the schedule. Please encourage me with your Review! Thanks!**

**From, _The Sky Rains Emerald Diamonds~_**


	5. Chapter 4 - Different Perspectives

**For this chapter, I decided to do a POV of every character so far in my story! *grins madly* And by that, I DO mean Tayia and Ythria, too, so you don't have to wait another week for the next chapter. So, without further interruption...**

**Tayia's POV**

As we reached the light, I started to hear a clapping sound, along with a faint "_One year left, one year old, continue on until you're made of gold! Two years left, two years old, continue on until you're made of gold!_" I frowned at the odd sounding song, going from three, to four, to five, and so on. _Who would be entertained by this? _Then I noticed Ythria quietly singing the song, and realized it may have gotten stuck in their heads.

Eventually right in front of the many tents that were made of animal skins. Shuddering a bit, I simply continued on. The people started sticking their heads out of their tents, staring at me... not welcoming stares, either. I saw a young child stick his head out and as "Daddy, what's that?" However, he was hushed.

"Twenty years left, twenty years old, continue on until you're made of gold!" I started singing. I scrunched up my face to the unlogical song, but continued. "Twenty-one years left, twenty-one years old, continue on until you're made of gold!" And, sure enough, people started warming up to me in the oddest way.

Ythria smiled, still humming the song when we reached a tent she ducked into. Following her lead, I saw 5 people; 2 old people, 2 middle aged people, and one person a couple years older than Ythria. "Who has she brought home todayyyyy?" the eldest one asked.

**Ythria's POV**

Smiling at GrandPaPa, I said "Well, Gramps, this is Tayia, my new friend." I said.

GrandPaPa smiled. "Ah, yes. I did say I'd give ya a faaancy reward, eh?" he asked.

"I recall so." I answered. "Is it okay if Tayia stays for dinner?" I asked in contempt. Tayia stared at me in a weird way, but I thought nothing of it.

"Oh, fine." GrandPaPa said in an eerie way. Of course, GrandPaPa always answered questions in that eerie way. "C'mon, Tayia. We got a bunch ta show ya citeh dwellerhs." he said in a slight accent.

Walking out of the tent, Tayia and I following, Gramps announced "WE GOT OURSELVES A VISEETOR! TREAT OL' TAYIA WIT DA UTMOST RESPEHCT!" There were cheers afterwards, bringing me to a smile.

We walked into The Ceremonies tent, getting me excited. "What are we doing here, Gramps?" I asked.

"You'll just have ta waitcha self an' see." he said with full confidence. "First aff, the reward!"

Going to my mother, Syntia, he said "Dis one brought home herself a frieend. Whats she gots?"

Synthia smiled. "She has earned a flute, for her bravery and nobleness." my mother said grandly. I excitedly picked it up, looking at the fine detail of the wooden flute. There were spiral patterns on it, and I brought it to my lips...

And began to play.

**Jenia POV**

I smiled, my posse of boys getting bigger and bigger by the second. _That was the best choice I've ever made... _I thought to myself in a smirk. Instead of walking home, I was walking around the school, and still; no boy noticed, though there were some snickers from older girls. I glared at them, and fortunately, shut their stupid little mouths up.

I finally left the school, and shooed all the boys away. Fortunately, none would dare to cross me. "_Finally.._" I sighed in happiness. Honestly, being like me; it was _annoying. _However, it payed off. Eventually.

I quickly arrived at my house; it wasn't too far from the school I released Pas, smiling. "MOM! I'M HOME!" I yelled, tossing my schoolbag on the counter. My mother, next to her lynx, looked up from her book, and where she sat in her chair.

"Oh, hi!" she said happily. "How was your day, sweetie?" she asked in the most annoying motherly voice.

"What's it to you?" I responded with a snap.

"I just need to know how popular my baby is," she cooed. "Oh, come on, sweetheart." she continued as she noticed me rolling my eyes. "What really happened today? Did you make any friends? It was difficult to make friends when I was a child." she said.

Ignoring her, I walked up into my room, away from the monster I knew was my real mother.

**That was the fourth chapter of my story! I hope it gave you some insight on the other characters. The personalities in the cast of boys will be previewed in the next chapter. Well, I hope you liked it, and read and review!**


End file.
